camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fuji
http://farm1.static.flickr.com/34/94854249_c9fd774743.jpg Fuji is a Japanese company that was founded in 1934 as Fuji Shashin Film K.K. (富士写真フィルム株式会社, or Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd.), producing several sorts of film. It is said that the company is called Fuji because it was located in a village near Mt. Fuji . The company name became Fuji Shashin Kōki K.K. (富士写真光機株式会社, or Fuji Photo Optical Co., Ltd.) in 1944. Many other Fuji companies were created after the war, all of them dependent of the Fujifilm Group (富士フィルムグループ). Fuji began producing cameras in 1948 with the Fujica Six. Many cameras made by Fuji were called Fujica (contraction of Fuji and Camera). The company started producing digital cameras in 1988. Fujifilm was the most successful film maker concerning its agility in the upcoming digital imaging business. Today it offers the leading technology concerning smaller digital consumer cameras with high speed CCD. 35mm SLR cameras * Fuji AX Multi Program * Fuji STX-2 * Fujica AX-1 * Fujica AX-3 * Fujica AX-5 * Fujica AZ-1 * Fujica MPF105X * Fujica MPF105XN * Fujica ST-605 * Fujica ST605N * Fujica ST605 II http://farm1.static.flickr.com/200/494005148_bb3eaa86db_t.jpg * Fujica ST701 * Fujica ST-705 * Fujica ST801 * Fujica ST901 * Fujica ST-F * Fujica STX-1 * Fujica STX-1N * Fujicarex II 35mm compact cameras * Zoom series: Zoom 70 V / Zoom 120 V / Zoom 135V / Zoom Date 70 V / Zoom Date 120 V / Zoom Date 135 V * C1 series: C1 Zoom 56s / C1 Zoom 56u * Clear shot series: S / S Autofocus / M II / V II * DL (dual lens) series: DL-270 / DL-500 Wide Date * Tiara Zoom Fixed focus * Fujica M1 * Fujica MA1 * Fujica MF * Fujica PicPAL * Fuji Mickey Mouse * Fuji DL-10 (Friend) * Fuji DL-7 * Fuji Mickey Mouse DL-7 * Fuji DL-15 * Fuji Bene * Fuji FZ-5 * Fuji Hi! Mickey Mouse * Fuji Bōei Bene * Fuji FZ-6 Tele * Clear Shot U * Clear Shot M * Smart Shot BF Scale/zone-focus No exposure meter * Fujipet 35 * Fuji PicPAL 2 * Fuji Flash S2 Autoexposure * Fujica 35 Automagic * Fujica Compact 35 * New Fujica Compact 35 * Fujica Light Compact 35 * Fujica 35FS * Fujica 35GP * Fujica GE * Fujica GA * Fujica Date * Flash Fujica * Flash Fujica Date * Flash Fujica II * Flash Fujica S * Flash Fujica Zoom * HD-1 Fujica * HD-S Fujica * Fujica Auto 5 * Fujica DL-20 * Fuji Tough Guy HD-M * Fuji HD-R * Fuji HD-M * Fuji HD-P Panorama Rangefinder No exposure meter * Fujica 35M * Fujica 35ML F2 * Fujica SP Exposure meter but not auto-exposure * Fujica 35SE * Fujica 35ML F2.8 Autoexposure * Fujica 35EE * Fujica 35 Auto M * Fujica V2 * Fujica Compact D * Fujica Compact S * Fujica Light Compact S * Fujica Compact Deluxe * Fujica GER http://farm1.static.flickr.com/194/500691068_8168e90483_t.jpg half-frame * Fujica Half * Fujica Drive Autofocus Fixed focal length * Flash Fujica AF Date * Flash Fujica AF * Fujica Auto 7 * Fujica DL-100 * Fuji Cardia DL-200 * Fuji DL-50 * Fuji Auto 8 * Fuji Auto 70 * Fuji DL-150 * Fuji Cardia II * Fuji DL-30 * Fuji DL-30 * Fuji Cardia Hite * Fuji DL-300 * Fuji Cardia Cute * Fuji DL-150 * Fuji Cardia Joy Date * Fuji DL-60 Date * Natura S * Natura Black F1.9 * Work Record 28 * Clear Shot S Autofocus Dual focal length * Fuji TW-300 * Fuji Bōei Cardia Date * Fuji DL-250 Tele * Fuji Bōei Cardia Super Date * Fuji DL-400 * Fuji Bōei Cardia 160 Date * Fuji Discovery 160 Tele Date * Fuji DL 160 Tele Date * Fuji New Bōei Cardia Super Date * Fuji Discovery 400 Tele Date * Fuji DL-400 Tele Super Date Zoom * Fuji Zoom Cardia 700 Date * Fuji Discovery 500 Zoom Date * Fuji DL-500 Mini Wide Date * Fuji FZ-500 Zoom Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 600 Date * Fuji Discovery 350 Zoom Date * Fuji DL-350 Zoom Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 800 Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 2000 Date * Fuji Discovery 2000 Zoom Date * Fuji FZ-2000 Zoom Date * Fuji Zoom Cardia 900 Date * Fuji Discovery 900 Zoom Date * Fuji DL-900 Zoom Date * Natura Classica * Natura NS * Silvi F135 * Silvi Fi * Silvi F2.8 * Silvi 1300 * Silvi 90 * Zoom Date 70V 35mm panorama cameras * Fuji TX-1 * Fuji TX-2 APS cameras * nexia 30 Auto * nexia 70 AF * nexia 220ixZ * nexia 4100ixZ MRC http://farm1.static.flickr.com/100/271846573_5ddf9cc041_t.jpg * nexia Q1 * Nexia Q1 Zoom * Tiara ix 1010 (similar to Fujifilm Fotonex 1000ix) * Fotonex 50 * Fotonex 300 Zoom * Fotonex 4000ix SL / Endeavor 4000SL (SLR) Instant cameras http://farm1.static.flickr.com/103/270330528_2957a7d6ff_t.jpg * Instax Wide 200 * Instax 100 * Instax Mini 55 * Instax Mini 50 * Instax Mini 25 * Instax Mini 20 * Instax Mini 7 * FP-14 (passport picture camera, 4 exposures at once) Medium format * Fujicaflex * Fujica Six * Super Fujica Six http://farm1.static.flickr.com/205/468305250_1fd4a75cbc_t_d.jpg * Fujipet * Fujipet EE * Fujica G690 * Fujica G690BL * Fujica GL690 Professional * Fujica GM670 Professional http://farm1.static.flickr.com/185/418719532_45a3cd6c9a_t_d.jpg * Fujica GW690 Professional * Fujica GSW690 Professional * Fuji GW690II Professional * Fuji GW670II Professional * Fuji GSW690II Professional * Fuji GW690III Professional * Fuji GW680III Professional * Fuji GW670III Professional * Fuji GSW690III Professional * Fuji GSW680III Professional * Fujica Panorama G617 Professional * Fuji Panorama G617 Professional * Fuji Panorama GX617 Professional * Fuji GX680 Professional * Fuji GX680II Professional * Fuji GX680III Professional * Fuji GX680IIIS Professional * Fuji GX680S Professional * Fujica GS645 Professional * Fujica GS645W Professional * Fuji GS645S Professional * Fuji GA645 Professional * Fuji GA645SW Professional * Fuji GA645i Professional * Fuji GA645SWi Professional * Fuji GX645AF Professional * Fuji GF670 Digital * Fuji FinePix 1400 Zoom * Fuji FinePix 1700 Zoom * Fuji FinePix 2600 Zoom * Fuji FinePix 2650 * Fuji FinePix 3800 * Fuji FinePix A201 * Fuji FinePix A203 * Fuji FinePix A205 * Fuji FinePix A210 * Fuji FinePix A303 * Fuji FinePix A400 * Fuji FinePix A500 * Fuji FinePix E510 * Fuji FinePix E550 * Fuji FinePix F401 * Fuji FinePix F470 * Fuji FinePix F601 Zoom * Fuji FinePix F700 * Fuji FinePix A201 * Fuji FinePix S3000 * Fuji FinePix S2 Pro * Fuji FinePix S3 Pro * Fuji FinePix S5000 Zoom * Fuji FinePix S5100 Zoom * Fuji FinePix S5200 Zoom * Fuji FinePix S5500 Zoom * Fuji FinePix S602 Zoom http://farm1.static.flickr.com/148/335686091_f84e362654_t.jpg * Fuji FinePix S6000/S6500fd * Fuji FinePix S7000 * Fuji FinePix S9000 * Fuji FinePix S9500 * Fuji MX-1200 * Fuji FinePix F10/F11 * Fuji FinePix V10 Links In English: * Company history in the English language Fuji official website, and the Japanese version in the Japanese official website * Fuji 645 Rangefinder Model Guide for the Fuji Medium Format Rangefinders, at Dan Colucci's www.antiquecameras.net * Instruction manuals for the Fujica SLR cameras and some medium format models, at butkus.org's Orphan Cameras * Fuji camera's in Andrys Stienstra's camera collection In French: * Fujica/Fujifilm page at Collection G. Even's site * Cameras and User manual at www.collection-appareils.fr In Japanese: * The history of Fujifilm, hosted by the company's official website * Fujicaflex and Super Fujica Six at Nagoya's Camera Club Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese lens makers Category: Film makers *